


Worship

by brotherfuckers



Series: Striderclan [102]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Gangbang, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Porn, Sibling Incest, Stridercest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:25:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2215743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brotherfuckers/pseuds/brotherfuckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bro is finally done recovering and takes a moment for himself. His basking is interrupted however when his other brothers come home and decide that they want a piece of the action as well without giving Bro a chance to fight back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worship

It took forever to get Mom out of Houston again. The crash upset her more than she let on. Upset all of them a bit more than they all let on. When they got pictures of the cars afterwards, even without all of the char marks, it’s scary how much damage actually happened. They are fucking lucky to have gotten away with as little injury as they did. Bro thanks all of the engineers who fought all of the marketing to make sure that the cars were structurally sound and not just pretty. The explosion on top of that makes it truly terrifying. If anything had gone wrong and had trapped any of them in the car by the time the tank had exploded...

It hadn’t and they were all alive and safe.

And finally Mom was back in New York. Finally Bro could get off with some peace and quiet. The others weren’t letting him drive just yet, falsely thinking that Bro caused the bad luck of the wreck in the first place. He didn’t drive often, almost always letting one of the brats chauffeur him around, but the one time he does drive, they get into a wreck? Coincidence? They think not. So that leaves Bro at home with enough free time to rub one out before the other three Striders can come home.

He stretches out on the futon, propping himself up on the extra pillows given to him for his recovery. The laptop is way too far away but thankfully Hal has already uploaded his favorite fap material to the phone by his side. He teases himself with light touches, fingertips dragging across his bare chest as they make their way down to the waistband of his sweatpants, while he scrolls through his options. There are plenty of home videos here as well as some choice torrented pieces from actual porn sites.

Bro decides on a home piece, one with just Dave and him. Dave had been all tied up and splayed out on the futon. Quivering and open. Blindfolded, gagged, and ear muffed. Dave’s hands were always where the off-screen Bro could see them and he made sure to do the checks in the middle of the scene to make sure Dave still knew his hand signals, that he was still green, but otherwise the Bro on-screen just took his time pleasurably torturing Dave. Using an assortment of toys he coaxed three orgasms in a row out of Dave while taking nothing for himself. At the time.

But he had made sure that Hal had been recording the event for him to peruse later just so he could focus on Dave during and after the fun. Watching it now though, there is none of that pressure. Bro manages to pace himself, hand fisted around his erection with just a light lining of lube to get the right amount of friction, and get through the entire length of the recording before coming with a low groan, curled abs, clenched eyes, and a mess stomach. There is a lot of mess which makes sense as he couldn’t do anything with Mom being in the same state. Had enough of those adventures while living under her roof.

He’s tempted to go again, but he’s not as sadistic to himself as he is to his other brothers.

Speaking of the other brothers, do they have to be so fucking loud when they come in the front door? Post-orgasmic bliss is supposed to hover in the low, pleasant, thrum neighborhood, not the door slamming and red-eyed Strider squawking decibels. Even Dirk is trying to slink away from the noise those two are making. Jesus crust on a peanut butter sandwich what are they arguing over now. Not that Bro actually wants to know, but he can’t help but ask.

Which draws their attention to him and his mess as he hasn’t had a chance to clean up.

“I see you had fun,” Dirk comments bluntly. Dave and D start up a whispered conversation behind Dirk, low enough that Bro can’t hear what’s being said. Dirk does apparently hear it as he nods at what’s being said before turning and adding something to the conversation himself.

“Yep. Finally had a moment to myself and I made good use of it. Now fuck off some more and let me have a goddamn nap without all y’all’s yammerin’ goin’ on.”

“You had fun,” Dirk comments again as he turns back around. “Without us,”

“It’s the boy genius. Here to state the obvious for everyone’s enjoyment.” He blindly reaches back for a towel when suddenly there is a cuff around his wrist and when he pulls his arm back in surprise, he finds it already chained to the futon. He looks up and sees Dave’s smirk mug looking down at him. “Wha-”

Then suddenly his other wrist is snagged and bound to the other corner of the futon. Bro looks over and sees D there with an equally annoying look.

“Wait-” Bro doesn’t even know when they moved he was so focused on Dirk. Guess his defenses aren’t as up to par after orgasm. “What are ya-”

“Wow,” Dirk cuts in as he kneels at the end of the futon between Bro’s legs. He pins them down with a heavy hand on each ankle. “I thought you would have put up much more of a fight, Bro. Is the old man still recovering?” He pauses to let Bro answer but just gets a pouting frown in return. “Hey cumslut, clean up his mess.”

D makes a small sound next to Bro before crawling on the futon, leaning over Bro’s chest to start licking up the cum on Bro’s stomach. Bro tries to hide the gasp as D licks the head of his cock, but he’s a bit distracted by Dave starting to lick and clean up the hand that Bro used. And while that is going on, Bro is only vaguely aware that his pants are being removed and one more cuff is being put on his ankle.

“Fuck! Guys! Ah! Guys, what are ya doin’?”

“Thanking you properly, Bro,” Dave answers right next to him and fuck when did he get undressed. He’s kissing his way down Bro’s arm now and is nearly to his chest.

“By cuffin’ me to the futon? Some thanks this is,” he tries to scoff but damn D’s mouth is doing a pretty good job slurping at his half hard dick, which is slowly coming back to life.

“We didn’t want you to feel like you had to get up and move around, Bro. We’ll take care of you.” And now Dirk’s clothes are gone. What the hell is up with the distraction and sleight of hand? Is this a magic show or something?

“Thought I already took care of myself.”

“We think you deserve a little bit more than that,” D says, pulling off of Bro’s junk just in time to let Dave have a mouthful. Bro finally catches one of them undressing as he watches D shimmy out of his clothes. As soon as the last Strider is naked, D leans down to join the other two mouths already on his fully erect dick which is aching under the renewed pleasure. Three tongues lave over his shaft and balls, three pairs of lips take turn sucking on the tip, three mouths working him over. Bro gasps and moans as the three of them worship his cock. He’s always mentioned it, especially for dirty talk material to torture D with but until now, he never quite experienced the magnificence of the act. And it’s just as good as he thought it would be. He could have done without the restraints though.

He finds himself pulling on the aforementioned restraints though when suddenly slick fingers are brushing underneath his balls. “What the fuck?”

“Come on, Bro, let us take care of you,” Dirk answers enigmatically. “All of you.”

The stop words are on the tip of his tongue but as Dave’s tongue swirls around the crown of his dick and D mouths the side of his shaft, he really can’t tell them to stop. It feels too fucking good.

“Yeah. Yeah okay,” he pants out. Dirk grins over the heads of the other two brothers as his fingers start massaging Bro’s entrance. Bro swears loudly when Dirk both pushes in with the first finger and returns his mouth to Bro’s dick. Dirk continues to work on Bro’s dick, taking it into his mouth and bobbing on it, not too deeply, while the red eyed Striders make out over his head.

The relief from the mouths on his dick is taken up by Dirk slowly, carefully adding more fingers with more lube to Bro’s ass, stretching him comfortably. Well as comfortably as one can when those fingers are brushing against his prostate every other thrust in. Dirk knows exactly what he is doing and it’s driving Bro wild. And he can’t do anything about it either as the cuffs around his wrists clanging against the futon’s frame reminds him. Doesn’t stop him from trying though.

Dave and D hear his struggles and stop making out to turn their attention back to him. Their hands slide in parallel on either side of his chest. Dave continues up when they hit his clavicle, one of his hands sliding around to the far side of Bro’s neck with Dave following in behind it to kiss Bro. Their tongues tangle in an open wet kiss. Dave tries to drink down Bro’s gasps as Dirk works him open, but they are just too cute not to share.

D doesn’t mirror his little brother but instead focuses on the tattoo on Bro’s chest. He slides his body down long Bro’s side and props himself up with one arm. His other hand idly traces out the black lines of the Strider crest. Once he’s sure that he’s covered every bit of it, he leans in and kisses the different symbols. It was so sentimental of Bro to do such a thing, to ink it directly over his heart. Just like Bro.

Bro, who is writhing underneath the three Striders as he gets closer and closer to a second orgasm. Dirk’s up to four fingers now as he continues to work his mouth over Bro’s cock. The red eyed Striders’ mouths have migrated from there, but they still feel good as D nips at the skin under the crest and Dave sucks on Bro’s tongue.

Bro tries to warn Dirk of his impending orgasm but it’s mostly muffed by Dave’s mouth. Dirk gets the hint anyways and changes tactics to abuse his prostate non stop until Bro is arching up off the futon and spilling into Dirk’s mouth. Dave finally pulls away just enough to let Bro breathe, dragging large gulps of air into his lungs as his body tingles with the second orgasm of the day. D has to be the one to pull Dirk off of Bro’s cock and out of his ass. Dirk has the smuggest smirk at making his older brother fall apart like that.

“Wow, fuck, okay, I’m good now. Fuck,” Bro pants out once he’s caught his voice again.

“But Bro-”

“We haven’t-”

“Gotten off-”

“Yet,” they finish together. Bro’s eyes go wide as the three Striders sit up, kneeling around him, with three bobbing erections.

“Y’all gonna kill me.”

“We just want to make you feel good, Bro.” Bro glares up at Dave.

“Come on, Bro, let us take care of you.” Bro switches over to glare at D.

“This ain’t ‘bout takin’ care of me anymore, ya fucks. This is edgin’ towards torture.”

“And you’d know all about sexual torture, wouldn’t you, Bro?” Bro really doesn’t like Dirk’s tone.

“Ah fuck. Bring your worst,” he accepts his fate.

And almost regrets it as D switches places with Dirk, grabbing the lube and putting some onto his dick. Then D tosses it back to Dirk who gets more on his fingers. Bro loses track of what Dirk is doing as D lifts up his unbound leg and slides himself close to the apex of Bro’s legs. Dirk’s stretching of his entrance made it easy to slip inside. Pretty deep on the first shot too which just means D’s dick aims directly for Bro’s tender prostate. His cock is painfully twitching from the overstimulation already, he doesn’t think he had a chance to go soft in the first place, and he still hasn’t figured out what Dirk and Dave are planning. It would help though to open his eyes for that.

He finds the twins grabbing each other and making out over him with Dirk’s hand in between Dave’s legs and from the angle it looks like a couple knuckles deep inside of his brother.

“Fuck,” Bro hisses out, the end of the word rising up in tone as D pulls back and slides even deeper inside of him. “Just gotta get your fingers into e’erythin’ and e’eryone, dontcha? Gonna fuck!” the word gets a little mangled as D thrusts roughly in, “D next? Or just finger him to get him off like your twin there?”

“Oh I’m not going to get Dave off,” Dirk turns to look down at Bro as Dave clutches Dirk, hiding his gasping face in the crook of Dirk’s neck. Bro knows exactly what Dave is feeling, he knows what those finger feel like, what those fingers can do. “You are.”

Bro frowns but gets the picture soon enough as Dirk reaches over and starts stroking Bro’s dick, seamlessly matching the timing of D’s thrusts. Bro once again fights the restraints as it’s almost too much for him. But Dave’s fingers stroking down his cheeks calm him down enough until he’s just panting hard and very turned on.

“There we go, Bro, you’re okay, we’re going to take care of you.”

“I’m sure ya are, Davey. Fuck.” D’s already doing a pretty good job taking care of fucking him thoroughly. Bro thinks that they could set clocks to how steady his thrusts are. He loves how deep D goes with each thrust before pulling back nearly the tip just to thrust all the way in again.

He can’t get too lost in D’s actions as Dirk has let go of Bro’s cock and is directing Dave to straddle Bro’s hips. Dirk apparently didn’t stretch Dave as much as he stretched Bro out based on how tight Dave is around his cock as Dave lowers himself.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,” Bro chants.

“I think he likes that, Dirk,” D calls out. “You should feel how tight he got with that.”

“What was your first fuckin’ clue?” Bro growls out, or at least tries to growl. His voice is a bit breathy from all of the pleasurable inputs currently coming at him.

“Hmm, seems like it’s difficult to sound intimidating with a cock up your ass, Bro. Or actually, I should say it’s _hard_ to sound intimidating,” Dirk corrects himself with a grin.

“Shut up!” Bro shouts at him while both Dave and D shove Dirk off the futon. He’s not needed right now anyways. Bro’s orgasm is a ways off still as he’s on his third, but that’s not going to stop any of them from enjoying themselves, bad puns or not.

Dave’s definitely enjoying himself as he rides Bro’s cock. He’s bouncing hard and fast, bracing himself on Bro’s chest and throwing his head back. D’s spare hand comes around his hips and takes hold of Dave’s cock where it had been flopping around and makes a loose channel for him to fuck. Which makes Dave tighten up around Bro and in turn makes him tighten up around D. It’s a neverending feedback loop of pleasure.

Finally D’s hips start to stutter out of their perfect rhythm. Bro does his best to help his brother out but mostly he’s running on instinct since he’s still tied up and unable to do much. He tries to mutter some dirty phrase for D’s benefit but it mostly comes out as a garbled mess. It’s enough though and soon D freezes up, balls deep in Bro. He cries out loudly, not muffling much of his volume against Dave’s shoulder as he fills Bro up with a load. Dave can feel Bro’s cock twitch in reaction but still no orgasm from him just yet. Dave’s pretty close however, but Dirk stills his hips with a firm hand, giving D a chance to slip out of the vice grip that Bro’s become.

“Bro? Bro? Are you still with us?” Dirk asks as soon as D’s cleared him. The eldest Strider ends up stretched out along Bro’s side, head pillowed on one of Bro’s bound arms and hand covering up the crest tattoo lovingly.

“Muh,” Bro responds.

“The goal is a bit of torture, not making you stop breathing. I mean, you don’t kill your torture victim because it’s not easy to get things you want from a dead person and you still owe us our allowance for this week. Plus, necrophilia really isn’t a Strider kink,” Dirk rambles as he keeps Dave still. “Come on, Bro, call a safeword if you need it. I can finish Dave for you.”

“Green. I’m green. Fuck,” Bro finally gasps out.

Dirk grins wickedly. “Good.”

He hardly needs any more lube for his dick with how messy Bro is right now, but he does just because it’s the good thing to do. Then he’s sliding into Bro’s slick hot entrance and fuck it feels good. He gives a couple good thrusts to get used to the feeling of the lube and cum in Bro’s ass before setting Dave’s hips free. Dave puts his freedom to good use. After being so close to the edge before Dirk stopped him, he eager to get back to it.

None of them are going to last much longer. Dave is going crazy riding Bro. Bro is fucking and being fucked by his twin brothers and D seems content to suck dark marks into the side of his neck. Dirk’s getting off on fucking Bro who is usually the top dog but now is the victim to the impromptu gangbang. Dirk’s also getting off on the fact that he’s the one who orchestrated the whole thing.

Unsurprisingly it’s Dave who comes first, freezing up much like D did a moment before unloading his cum across Bro’s chest. Bro forgot how fucking cute Dave’s orgasm face is and watches it closely as it’s been far too long since he’s watched it in person. Hal did a pretty good job of catching it on the film that Bro watched earlier but there is nothing like seeing it face to face.

He doesn’t get to focus for too long as Dirk doesn’t slow down, but changes the angle of his thrusts just so and starts pounding away at Bro’s prostate once again. Bro lets out a high pitched whine that has D giggling as he carefully pulls Dave down and rolls him off of Bro to the other side. The young Strider instinctively curls up against Bro’s side in his post orgasmic haze.

The orange eyed Striders are still going at it strong, racing to see who will finish first. Bro can’t really do much but take it at this point so he’s at Dirk’s mercy, which Dirk is fully cognizant of. Looking down at his two satisfied brothers and watching his dick slam into the third, his orgasm hits him hard, he manages to keep thrusting through it, trying to drag Bro through his own. Bro howls as he’s filled up a second time and his third orgasm comes rising to the surface like a bubble from his core. Two gentle kisses from either side are the perfect pinpricks that pop it and Bro once again finds himself spilling over his stomach. His eyes roll back in his head and he loses touch with reality for a bit.

When he comes back, the first thing he sees is Dirk’s smug, satisfied face looking down at him.

“Murr,” Bro grunts. Dave laughs and pushes Dirk away for Bro, causing him to slip out and making both Bro and Dirk gasp. “Muh.”

“You’re welcome, Bro.” Dave pats his head as D carefully undoes the cuffs and starts rubbing the wrist nearest to him.

“Oh god, he’s speaking it too. Now it’s all three of them.”

“Well, you’d be speaking it too if you just got fucked as good.”

“Where’s my fuck machine? Put your ass on it. I’ma put him on the list,” Bro grumps making the three of them smile at him.

“Shhh, now, Bro. You’ll get him later,” D reassures.

“I’ll get all y’all later.”

“Aw, the big bad Bro,” D says patronizingly before leaning over to kiss him sweetly. He sees Dave watching him closely and then leans down to smooch the younger one too. Rolling back to Bro’s side he catches sight of Dirk starting to pout. D laughs and grabs his hand to pull Dirk down against himself to kiss him as well. “We’ll look forward to it, Bro.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> For more information please check out our work at striderclan.tumblr.com; we have more stories, head canons, art/pictures.


End file.
